Limpiapisos con olor a lavanda
by Oniria Caffeina
Summary: Las bizarras aventuras de dos pseudo-emancipados. (Drabbles y algo más)


**-Seleccionando fragancias-**

El suelo se veía considerablemente desgastado y las ventanas se atascaban al abrir.

-Ah, pero mira… ¡La vista es realmente increíble, Iwa-chan!

-Excelente…

Tienes dieciocho años, te mudas a una ciudad grande, estás recién empezando tu carrera en ingeniería ambiental y lo primero con lo que te topas es con un departamento a noventa minutos de tu universidad y que aparte de no ser ventajoso en su ubicación tiene pinta de alguna vez haber sido parte del staff de una cinta de terror.

Había visto salas de velación con mejor aspecto que eso, y aun así, Iwaizumi Hajime, un joven con muchos sueños y anhelos que se encuentra comenzando la c _úspide de su nueva vida de independiente_ piensa que el problema no es donde vive, sino lo que habitará ahí.

-Oh, oh ¡Pido la habitación más grande!

Tienes dieciocho años, te mudas a una ciudad grande y además de tener un _molesto_ domicilio, tienes a un muy _molesto_ compañero de apartamento.

-…

Ni en sus más inverosímiles pensamientos se había visto en esa situación; Tal vez sí con su nuevo lugar de residencia ya que había que ser realista, el precio le hacía honor a su apariencia y qué se podía esperar de solo un estudiante universitario que, a pesar de recibir cierta ayuda económica por parte de sus padres aun le era insuficiente, por lo que no era una opción el no buscar algún empleo promedio a mitad de tiempo.

Tampoco esperó encontrar gran lujo, y honestamente, el cómo se veía el lugar no le era algo imprescindible. Si tenía un baño, una cocina, un par de ventanas y algo decente a lo que llamar habitación le era gratamente suficiente.

Pero lo que nunca estuvo en sus recientes planes fue _eso._

-Iwa-chan ¡Este lugar es un asco!

 _Eso._

-¡Iwa-chaan! ¡Hay cucarachas en la cocina!

Precisamente _eso._

-¡Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

-¡¿Puedes hacerme el favor de callarte?!

No, el lugar no era el problema en sí, más lo que tenía frente a sus ojos maximizaba abismalmente lo tétrico del sitio.

Primero, hay que contextualizar.

No contaba con que su mejor amigo se colara en el metro a última hora y con la sorpresa de que irían a estudiar juntos a Tokio. Cosa completamente inesperada para Hajime que miró consternado las puertas del tren mientras se cerraban.

Lo que le había dicho Oikawa hacía varios meses atrás era completamente diferente a lo que en ese momento estaba aconteciendo.

Le dijo que una universidad de Kyoto le había dado una beca completa por su compilación de logros como deportista. Fue la única información que quiso otorgar acerca de su futuro y paradero.

En pocas palabras, se separarían por sabría Dios cuánto tiempo.

Al principio fue dura y amarga la idea de ya no ver a su mejor amigo como siempre solía hacerlo, le costó un par de lágrimas y una que otra noche de insomnio que arregló Tooru con un par de _Walkie Talkies_ y unas largas sesiones de charla ufológica que hacían que Hajime cayera dormido en apenas quince minutos de iniciada la conversación.

Como todo en la vida, lo superó y aprendió a convivir con la idea de que probablemente en un futuro ya no vería más a Oikawa -pues había escuchado a su padre hablar sobre esos mejores amigos que tuvo durante su adolescencia y de los cuales jamás volvió a ver ni a saber de sus vidas- y comenzó a apreciar los momentos que había pasado con el castaño desde la infancia hasta la actual juventud. Sí, por muy engorroso que sonara, lo había hecho. Y se sintió culpable de no haber explotado al máximo la compañía de Tooru y su _peculiar_ personalidad que lo tuvo al borde de casi detestarlo.

Después de cinco películas de Star Trek, dos libros sobre motivación y auto-superación, miles de intentos fallidos horneando pan de leche, tres noches de intoxicación vía alcohol y una firme promesa de que no perderían el contacto, Iwaizumi por fin se sintió aliviado y con un peso emocional menos en su carga.

Ya vería cómo se las arreglaban para hablarse aun sabiendo que no sería igual a lo que llevaban acostumbrados hace ya vario tiempo, pero era lo poco que podían hacer ante el destino y sus decisiones.

Tal vez postales, una ola de e—mails e incontables llamadas en la madrugada podrían remediarlo.

El día había llegado, y la Universidad de Tsukuba en Tokio le esperaba junto a una nueva etapa completamente desconocida que le generaba ansiedad y emoción.

Pero antes de abordar el metro, Oikawa ya estaba con su maleta de mano subiéndose junto a él y buscando el puesto que les tocaba. No sin antes gritarle, Iwaizumi preguntó confundido sobre su repentina acción.

 _"Es que quería darte una sorpresa, Iwa-chan. ¡Me han aceptado en Meiji!"_

Hajime no pudo hacer más que mirarlo asombrado y, sin emitir palabra alguna, se recostó en el respaldar de su asiento mientras observaba al vacío y Tooru le reclamaba el por qué no se estaba entusiasmando con la idea de que se irían a vivir juntos.

En ese momento lo único que salía de la mente de Iwaizumi era un cálido y amigable " _Oikawa, maldito seas. Me hiciste sentir pena hacia ti pero no eres más que basura y me aseguraré de arrojarte a las vigas del tren apenas lleguemos y ¡Por un demonio! ¡Me hiciste ver 34 veces E.T!"_.

Volviendo a la realidad en donde Oikawa era su inesperado compañero habitacional.

-¿Cómo?

-¿"Cómo" qué, Iwa-chan? A veces haces preguntas tan extrañas…

-Es decir, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Lo pensé bien y…creí que sería buena idea ir a Meiji, después de todo es una muy buena universidad y su equipo de volleyboll es excepcional.

-…

-Además…también consideré que no estaría mal seguir haciéndote la vida un lío, eh Iwa-chan. O… ¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

-No…no es eso, es solo que…

-Me aseguré de que no supieras nada y le dije a tus padres que sería buena idea rentar un departamento los dos.

-Por eso me cambiaron la dirección al dármela…¿Desde cuándo tomaste esa decisión?

-Desde hace un mes aproximadamente, esos libros que compraste me ayudaron mucho ¿sabes?

-Vaya…

-Lamento no haberte dicho nada…pero quería que en serio fuera una sorpresa. Veo que estaba equivocado- Tooru se recostó a una pared y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo- Si quieres puedo conseguirme otro lugar–

-Calla tu boca de una vez, Basurakawa-dijo Iwaizumi mientras se sentaba a lado de Oikawa-No estoy molesto…bueno sí, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes y ahorrarme todo ese innecesario ritual de sentimentalismo y lágrimas.

-Pues lo siento por ponerte sentimental, después de todo no has salido tan duro como una _roca_ –recogió sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyó su mejillas en las rodillas mientras observaba a Hajime-.

Había visto esa expresión de Tooru antes. Fue la misma mirada que puso cuando sus padres le dieron un telescopio cuando tenía once y también cuando le daba por regalarle pan de leche cada vez que regresaba de un _konbini_ anexado de un " _Qué haría yo sin ti, Iwa-chan"._

Tal vez su nuevo departamento no era el mejor lugar de todos, pero en ese momento parecía el olimpo y brillaba más que mil soles, como si el mismísimo Zeus estuviera siendo el causante de ello.

-Ahora que lo veo, este sitio no está tan mal...

-Sí, tienes razón. Iré por las maletas- Hajime se levantó de su sitio para proceder ir al corredor en donde habían dejado todo su equipaje-.

-¡Trae las mías por favor!

-¡Tráelas tú, idiota!

-¡Por favor, Iwa-chaaaaaaan!

-Ugh ¡Tan solo muérete!

-¡Eres el mejor!

Después de entrar todas sus cosas-y las de Oikawa- examinó lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar y tal como dijo Tooru, el lugar no estaba tan mal.

Era la expectativa de lo que él quería. Tenía baño, cocina, ventanas, pero esta vez contaba con una habitación extra.

Miró por el azulejo el ingrato cielo nocturno de Tokio que cela con minuciosidad a sus estrellas y deja al descubierto las luces de neón de los edificios.

-Sí…la vista es enserio increíble…-Se acercó más al vidrio para contemplar el paisaje que le daba la gran ciudad como regalo de bienvenida.

Pensó que esta sería una nueva oportunidad, pensó que ahora empezaría de cero a su manera la vida que tanto había querido y pensó que–

-¡IWA-CHAAAAN! ¡HAY UNA ARAÑA EN EL LAVAMANOS!

Y pensó que los dioses o quien sea que controlara el destino le odiaba por seguir haciéndole funcionar sus engranajes de tolerancia y paciencia.

Tienes dieciocho años, te mudas a una ciudad grande, estás recién empezando tu carrera en ingeniería ambiental, tienes como _molesto_ compañero de apartamento a tu _molesto_ amigo de infancia, y el lugar en donde vives está aún lejos de ser algo completamente decente.

Pero con algo suerte, tu expediente no tendrá cargos legales por estrangulación a tu compañero residencial.

-¡RÁPIDO, IWA-CHAAAAN! ¡ME DA MUCHO MIEDO Y SE PARECE MUCHO A TI!

Sí, con suerte no lo tendrá.

La vida de un universitario novato no parece ser tan mala ¿o sí?

* * *

N/F:

Una sabia amiga me dijo "Tienes que organizar tus headcanos ¡Y hacerlos realidad!". Mñeh, tal vez lo de hacerlos realidad me lo he inventado pero pff, detalles detalles nada más~

He tenido esto en mente desde hace ya vario tiempo pero de ahí no salía, y ahora que estoy a escasos meses de integrarme como estudiante universitaria a la sociedad, fluyó instantáneamente.

Quiero que sea una serie de drabbles y one-shots esporádicos. Realmente amo a estos dos -sobretodo al Iwa-chan, jiú jiú~- por lo que me siento muy feliz y a gusto escribiendo sobre ellos ;v;

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado ;o;

Nos vemos en el próximo drabble, os o lo que nazca de mi desordenada inspiración.

Bai barrioh'.


End file.
